


Assault

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: Dean will always find his way back to you, his favorite Professor.





	Assault

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, mild drinking, oral sex (female receiving), unprotected sex (wrap it up kiddos)
> 
> This is an entry to the Girl in Every Port Project. My prompt was old weapons master. This really challenged me but i liked it. Hope you do too!

The end of the semesters were the worst. You always regretted how many papers you assigned when you saw them piled high on your desk. As you took a pile and tossed it on the floor next to you, someone knocked on your door.  
  
“Come in!” You called. The door opened slowly and revealed that familiar cocky smile. It had been a while since you had heard from Dean. But no matter ho long it had been, it was always good to see him.  
  
“Winchester, to what do I owe the pleasure?” You stood up and walked around your desk.  
  
“Well Y/N, I was in the neighborhood. I thought maybe you would want to get a drink.” Dean made his way to you.  
  
“I can’t,” you sighed. “I’ve got to finish grading these papers before Friday.”  
  
“I thought you might say that.” He put up a finger and reached into his coat before pulling out a small bottle of whiskey.  
  
“Oh Dean you know me so well.” You playfully punched his shoulder.  
  


The first time you had met Dean, he was all charm. Something you had grown to learn about the veteran hunter. He could make any girl weak in the knees with just a slight twitch of his plump and pouty lips. So it was no question that you fell right into his game.  
  
Dean and Sam had sought you out on Bobby Singers recommendation. And it was lucky that you were currently teaching at Pratt Community College in Wichita; not far from their home you had heard.  
  
_“We need a sword.” Dean had cut right to the chase._  
  
“Well those aren’t hard to find. Any weaponry store can get you one of those.” You mused.  
  
“Well we need a sword forged in dragon’s blood.” Sam clarified. You had exchanged glances between the two of them before laughing.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Dean had glared down at you.  
  
“Do you know how rare those are? How expensive? Even if I did have one, you can’t honestly tell me you are hunting a dragon.”  
  
“Well, not dragons exactly. And Bobby happens to know you do have one. Tracked the sword through buyers straight to you.” Dean had caught you. “So you going to help us save some people or not?”

It wasn’t long after that first encounter that you found yourself laying in your bed, Dean’s arms wrapped around you as he peacefully slept. And it certainly wasn’t the last time either. Ever since then, Dean would slip on into your office every now and again when he and Sam were coming back after a long and grueling hunt. So what was it that had the eldest Winchester back in your office?  
  
You pulled some plastic cups out from your desk drawer. Dean opened the bottle and poured a little into each cup. He offered you one of the glasses.  
  
“Cheers.” He grinned and you both took healthy sips. The whiskey burned on its way down your throat but it instantly made you feel more at ease. Maybe getting these papers done wouldn’t be so bad now?  
  
“So Professor, what are you torturing your students with today?” Dean shrugged his jacket off and plopped down in one of the chairs in front of your desk. You took another drink before you set your glass on the desk and took a seat next to Dean. Frowning, you pulled a stack of papers into your lap.  
  
“Y/N, you can’t give me the silent treatment.” Dean pinched your side. You giggled.  
  
“Oh you know, just the usual. Medieval this  
Medieval that, blah blah blah.” You stuck your tongue out.  
  
“You better put that tongue back young lady.” Dean licked his lips as he took another drink.  
  
“First off Dean, I’m older than you. And secondly,” you purred as you leaned into him. “Who is going to make me?”  
  
Dean growled low in his throat as he connected his lips with yours. You responded feverishly, pushing your fingers through his hair. Dean’s mouth opened in response to yours, his hands traveling down to your waist. Pulling away, you stood up letting the papers on your lap fall to your office floor. You crawled into Dean’s lap and ground your hips into his arousal.  
  
“Fuck.” He twitched underneath you. You pushed back on his flannel shirt, guiding it down his shoulders as you pecked feather light kisses on his neck.  
  
“You give a girl all sorts of naughty ideas.” You giggled as you plucked at the button on his jeans.  
  
“That’s the idea.” Dean murmured as he tugged your shirt up and over you head. He leaned into you chest, drawing a line across the top of you bra with his tongue. “This is unnecessary.” He commented and helped you out of your bra. His calloused finger delicately tugged on your nipples eliciting a groan from you.  
  
Dean wrapped his arms around you torso and lifted you up with him. He kept one arm around you as he pushed everything off your desk with the other. He laid you down gently and pulled off his own shirt. Dean pushed up your skirt, pulling your hips towards the edge of your desk.  
  
“Mm.” He hummed as he planted soft kisses up your thighs. Heat was pooling deep in you stomach and you began squirming under his touch.  
  
“Sit still.” He laughed as he pushed down on your hips.  
  
“Dean!” You squealed as he cupped your sex with his mouth.  
  
“So wet already.” He cooed as he pulled off your panties. He tossed them over his shoulder. Dean set back as he slipped two fingers inside you. His tongue darted out to flick your clit. Dean’s fingers pumped, curled perfectly to hit your g-spot as his mouth worked on your clit. You could feel yourself rising, so close to your release.  
  
“Shit I’m close.” You looked for anything to grab onto. But your desk was empty.  
  
“Shh baby, come for me.” And you did, falling hard around Dean’s fingers. He lapped up your orgasm. His lips were glistening as he stood up and pulled off his jeans. You sat up and grabbed his cock. Tugging on his length, you rubbed his pre-cum around the tip. He hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
You pulled him closer to you, guiding him towards your entrance. Slowly he dipped himself into you before pulling out again.  
  
“Damn it Dean, just fuck me.” You pushed your lips to his, tasting yourself on him. He did as you asked, filling you completely. You moaned into his mouth as you pulled him down with you. Dean pumped his hips hard and fast into yours. Your nails trailed down the muscles of his shoulders. His lips pecked the sensitive skin of your neck, his ragged breath hot in you ear. The tension began building again in you body, you stomach clenching as you fought to hold on.  
  
“God baby you drive me fucking crazy.” Dean turned and kiss your lips again.  
  
“I could say the same to you.” You breathed. You could feel your second orgasm creep up and crash over you before you knew it. You came down hard, walls clenching around Dean. He pumped into you several more times before he found his own release. Dean chuckled lowly as his cum leaked down your thighs.  
  
“What’s so funny?” You mused as you wiped the sweat from his forehead with your thumb.  
  
“Nothing, it’s just so much for grading papers huh?” Dean smiled.  
  
“Well there is always tomorrow.”


End file.
